Lecturas prohibidas a la vista
by Death God Raven
Summary: Sharon no tiene idea de como empezar a escribir su libro, está aburrida de las clásicas historias de romance. Quiere algo diferente, por eso una noche salió a escondidas en busca de material. Estaba muy segura que había algo allá afuera que la inspiraría, aunque nunca pensó que cierto encuentro le abriría los ojos a otro mundo que desconocía. Breakina x Vincent AU/ SM
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas 8D, ustedes disculparán pero ahora todo lo que me alcanza el tiempo es para hacer One-shot, así que mientras me desocupo, disfruten de algo de acción(?)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Break es una mujer y se llama Breakina, Vincent es un sádico adicto al sexo y bueno…lean bajo su propio riesgo ya que es un poco sadomasoquista c:**

* * *

**LECTURAS PROHIBIDAS A LA VISTA**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Para todos no era un secreto los hobbies que tenía Sharon, su fijación por las novelas de romance era algo digno de ver. Lo que nadie sabía era que su colección de libros era más grande que todos los secretos de Rufus Barma juntos. Pero para su tristeza, ya los había leído todos, mucho tiempo atrás había prometido escribir uno cuando terminara con todos.

Ahora ese era su dilema, estaba frente a unas páginas y un bolígrafo que había comprado en alguna tienda de la localidad, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para empezar. Entonces… ¿por qué no lo hacía?, hace rato que había perdido la chispa pero no lo había querido admitir, ya los libros no la llenaban de amor y entusiasmo como antes, era como si siempre viera lo mismo o tal vez ya le era poco realista dada la situación.

No veía tampoco amor en el ambiente, era todo gris y monótono, no podía sacar un buen romance en un lugar así. Debía salir a explorar y buscar material para su libro. Tomó su abrigo y bajó hasta el recibidor, no había nadie para su suerte. Lo menos que quería era explicarle a Breakina la razón de su salida, esto debía hacerlo sola.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y vio que los guardias de la familia Rainsworth no se habían percatado de su presencia, eso era perfecto, solo tenía que pasar por su camino secreto y podría salir a la calle sin que nadie la atrapara. Saltó al matorral con ligereza, la gente pensaba que no tenía condiciones pero no se imaginaban que ella siempre había salido ilegalmente toda su vida, era como una marca personal para encender su ego.

Todo iba bien, no había nada que la detuviera ahora, eso pensó hasta que vio la figura de Breakina a una distancia corta, se escondió sin pensarlo detrás de un árbol. Su mente llegó a formular la posibilidad de hacer un número de sonámbula, pero luego de unos segundos lo desechó. Breakina no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Podía ver que llevaba un vestido negro que le quedaba bien, envidiaba como le quedaba la ropa a ella, era algo que jamás conseguiría en la vida.

Ahora que lo veía bien, era como si estuviera esperando a alguien. ¿A quién podía estar esperando a esa hora de la noche en ese lugar?, era algo que no la dejaría dormir si seguía su camino. Así que decidió esperar para ver quién era la otra persona.

Oh, Mad hatter~ que cortés que me esperes tan impacientemente – dijo Vincent para burlarse de la cara seria que tenía Breakina.

No sabía que las ratas se demoraran tanto para salir de la alcantarilla – dijo Breakina como respuesta. Sharon se sorprendió que la persona fuera Vincent, no entendía por qué en ese lugar y menos a esa hora. Notó que Breakina le indicó con la mirada a Vincent que la siguiera, este solo sonrió y lamió los labios con total lascivia.

Eso fue una señal que Sharon no pudo pasar, dudaba que fuera para negocios o demás su reunión – esto… ¿acaso es…? – Sharon sin pensarlo se levantó y los siguió a una distancia lejana para que no se dieran cuenta. Vincent volteó hacia atrás en el camino pero no vio a nadie, solo estrechó los ojos como dándose cuenta de algo y luego miró a Breakina. Esta noche se esmeraría.

Para aun más sorpresa de Sharon, Breakina había guiado a Vincent hasta una casa algo vieja que estaba en la propiedad Rainsworth. Hace tiempo que no la veía, si no se equivocaba desde que su madre había muerto. Por estar sumida en sus recuerdos había perdido de vista a esos dos. Corrió hacia la casa y entró con cuidado, eran tantos pasillos, esa casa siempre le había parecido un laberinto.

Escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba, subió las escaleras y vio una luz en el fondo, era de su antigua habitación…

Si entraba a ver, era obvio que la descubrirían, así que se metió en la habitación de a lado y buscó ese agujero en la pared que siempre usaba para espiar – aquí está – quitó el corcho y vio lo que comenzaba a acontecer en su cama.

Toda su habitación era totalmente diferente, Vincent estaba sobre Breakina mirándolo como quien mira a su presa que está por devorar – solo lo haré esta vez, no me llaman estos juegos – sentenció Breakina devolviéndole la mirada – suficiente fue con ese pastel que me lanzaste, eso fue cruel…- casi se podía percibir el dolor de Breakina en sus palabras.

No seas necia, yo te envié muchos después de "eso" – dijo Vincent aprovechando que Breakina estaba distraída y puso un grillete en su mano. Sharon se preguntaba mentalmente ¿que era "eso"?, ¿había pasado ya algo entre ellos? Su cabeza intentaba sacar una respuesta lógica a todo esto, pero la primera vez que veía este comportamiento, todo siempre había sido la clásica pareja pero esto…era diferente. ¿Como decirlo? …muy atractivo.

¡Oye! – Breakina luchó para quitársela, pero Vincent la jaló haciendo que quedara sentada y puso el otro grillete en su muñeca por su espalda. Por esa acción se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Breakina, más cuando puso un collar de perro y unas orejas de gato en ella.

Ahora serás mi gata~– dijo Vincent burlándose mientras Sharon intentaba retener sangre que brotaba de su nariz, este era un panorama que no esperaba, en otro tiempo hubiera huido al no saber que pensar pero ahora…ahora quería ver hasta el final.

Lo que sea…pero no te acerques a Ojou-sama – dijo como orden mirando de reojo a Vincent. Estaba segura que se arrepentiría del trato pero no tenía opción, la situación actual lo ameritaba, todos estaban contra la casa Rainsworth y era mejor mantener ocupado al enemigo mayor. Aunque nunca esperó que él sugiriera esto…

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ~ - la volteó a lo brusco de espaldas a él, repasaba los detalles de su vestido en silencio, amaba los encajes, aún más le gustaba verlos en Breakina. Hacían un contraste oscuro con su piel, si de colores oscuros se tratara, pero si usaba colores claros, estaba en frente de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que quería cortar. Bajó la parte de arriba del vestido, cortando por supuesto las mangas para su deleite, conteniéndose de tocar su piel, aún no era el momento.

Que lindo color de corset, el rojo es mi favorito ~ - Vincent dijo jalando los hilos que presionaban el abdomen de la joven, sus prominentes pechos fueron más visibles aún para rubor de la albina. Todavía no sabía que planeaba para la sesión de hoy.

Me gusta la idea de dejarte sin aire~ - Vincent jaló con más fuerza los hilos de la prenda, introduciendo a Breakina en un estado de fatiga por la falta de aire. Se alejó de él hacia delante en una búsqueda de una salida sin éxito. El rubio sacó un collar de perro y se lo puso en su cuello, jaló para atraerla hacia él para que quedara sentada en sus piernas. El ligero movimiento le hice sentir algo abultado debajo de ella.

Pervertido…- dijo algo jadeante, necesitaba aire, sentía que sus entrañas se comprimían con cada movimiento. Mientras Sharon estaba muda, incluso mentalmente, todo lo que veía la hacia jadear de la excitación. Quería saber que haría el Nightray.

Dime algo que no sepa ya ~ - con una mano agarraba el cordón del corset y la otra bajó se dirigió a su indefenso pecho, al tener las manos aprisionadas hacia su espalda, no había forma de evitar el contacto. Su mano tibia acarició encima de la piel, haciendo ligeros recorridos por el pezón que comenzaba a pronunciarse sobre la ropa. Ya con la idea que el vestido le estorbaba, Vincent lo arrancó de una sola pieza, ahora Breakina se preguntaba como se supone que regresaría a la casa.

Ahora ella solo estaba con el corset y sus bragas que eran de un color negro para hacer contraste, Vincent sonrió, ahora si que podía iniciar el juego. Jaló el collar de Breakina y le tapó los ojos con un antifaz, luego algo torpe le puso un bozal en que la bola del artefacto tapaba por completo la boca de la peliblanca.

Vincent la tenía donde quería, la cara de bochorno fingido de Sharon era épica, pudo ver con cuanta paciencia Vincent colocaba a la albina en un columpio con una extraña forma, que había muy cerca de la cama, hasta ahora se había percatado de su existencia. Breakina fue puesta de espalda a Vincent, con sumo cuidado puso dos horquillas en sus pezones a lo que Breakina respondió con dolor. Pero era tal su angustia, ya que no podía hablar ni ver y mucho menos moverse, el corset volvió a exprimirla, le dolía tanto que casi no podía respirar.

Gomen ~ trataré de nivelar las cosas – Sharon estaba a punto de intervenir para salvar a Breakina, le enojaba que la maltratara de esa forma tan vil. Estaba indignada, al principio le gustó pero esto ya era demasiado. Pero su ardiente odio fue calmado al presenciar lo que seguía del "trato" de Vincent.

Vincent lamió sobre las bragas de Breakina su sexo, Sharon quedó anonadada, no tenía idea de que eso se hacía. La magistral lengua de Vincent presionaba sobre la prenda haciendo que Breakina sufriera el choque de sensaciones tan contradictorias. Dolía y le gustaba cada vez más. Luego sintió dos dedos que jugaban en su interior, Vincent había quitado la barrera de tela para mover su mano, recorridos circulares marcaron una ronda de gemidos reprimidos. Las piernas de ellas se tensaban y se juntaban, atrapando la mano de su maestro.

¿Duele? – jaló el cordón aún más fuerte - ¿se siente bien? – metió más sus dedos, añadiendo un tercero que la hizo convulsionar, no sabía ya por qué intentaba gritar, ¿qué emoción regía en este momento? La saliva que ya no podía contener escapaba de sus labios, quería más, quería que la castigaran tan fuerte que quisiera aún más. Sus pensamientos tiraban toda razón que tuviera que ver con su cerebro y daban paso a lo que quería su cuerpo. Pedía a gritos ser ultrajada cruelmente por Vincent.

Dime algo ~ - ahora se unió a los dedos exploradores la lengua cínica de Vincent que recorría todo su sexo, saboreando el néctar de su excitación. Más gemidos reprimidos luchaban por ser escuchados, Sharon sufrió una hemorragia al ver esto. Y no pudo contener un ruido de vergüenza, el sonido fue escuchado por Vincent que a lo sutil miró de reojo el sitio y sonrió.

Mmmmmuhhh ~ - Breakina movió sus caderas como exigiendo que Vincent siguiera, Vincent agarró su cabello y lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, pegando su rostro a la espalda pálida de ella.

Recuerda que yo doy las ordenes ~ - agarraba con crueldad su cabello y también acariciaba su parte baja con brusquedad que ella gozaba. Vincent se bajó el pantalón revelando un provisto equipo que casi hace gritar a Sharon, por reflejo semi tapó sus ojos para ver la ronda de tortura, que consistía en unos salvajes frotamientos contra Breakina que la hacían balancearse en busca de placer.

Que impaciente ~ pero no te daré el gusto…aún – Vincent se acomodó pero no precisamente hacia el lugar que Breakina esperaba – serás como mi uke antes ~ Sharon se tapó la cara, esto era inaudito. Sin miramientos, Vincent introdujo muy lento que hizo saltar a Breakina su miembro, hasta que cuando no sintió resistencia, empezó a moverse más fuerte. Breakina quería gritar pero sus pulmones no la dejaban, si lo hacía sentía una corriente de dolor que era apagada por el movimiento desenfrenado.

Alzó sus piernas a la altura de su propia cintura y empujó un poco el columpio para crear la sensación vaivén, eso lo hacía aún más excitante. Apretó su pecho, inclinándose y hundiéndose más que la hizo gritar cuando no podía. Vincent usaba su otra mano para masturbar su otra entrada y así darle la sensación de una doble penetración.

La mente de Sharon había sido destruida, se habían violado su inocente mente casi en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ya no iba a poder ver nada igual, menos a Breakina. No conforme, Vincent tomó la tijera y comenzó a hacer pequeñas cortes en la espalda de ella, heridas que lamía con total fascinación, ese sabor de su sangre lo hacía enloquecer.

Ven ~ - tomó su collar la jaló al suelo, ahora él se sentó en el columpio y puso a disposición de la ya no atada Breakina, su gran juguete para que hiciera el trabajo requerido. Breakina lo miró muy roja e molesta, pero a estas alturas su cuerpo le insistía por no decir le obligaba a jugar con el presente.

Si, amo ~ - lamió la punta para horror de Sharon que seguía viendo, lo hizo con mucho gozo, el amargo sabor le incitaba a conseguir más de donde salía, con constantes movimientos hizo que creciera más, mientras mordía y exprimía con agrado. Ya quería tener eso adentro de ella. Luego metió todo en su boca, para Vincent fue una sensación de calidez inolvidable, hasta el punto que ya estaba a punto de correrse.

Es-Espera – Vincent iba a hacer que se detuviera pero Breakina le indicó que lo hiciera, frotó su mano desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que ya no pudiera resistirlo, vertió todo el contenido en la boca de ella. Otra sensación de calidez lo invadió, ya no podía resistirse, debía darle una lección que recordaría por quién sabe qué, solo tenía en su mente hacerse uno con ella.

Ven~ - el rubio la subió sobre él, pero antes amarró sus manos arriba. Tapó sus ojos de nuevo y le quitó el bozal, quería escucharla gritar, más cuando un corset le exprimía el alma. Ella solo pudo sentir el tirón de brazo que la hizo sentir algo que la hizo gritar, era tan duro como entraba salvajemente. Él empezó a balancearse de arriba abajo con el columpio, gracias a sus propiedades elásticas, la sensación de estar en su centro lo invadía hasta el punto de llegar a la cima.

Mordía sus pechos y lamía con tal lujuria que se iban excitando con el ligero toque, apretaba, arañaba – eres mi ramera personal – le dictaba cosas a Breakina mientras entraba y salía de ella, cada sucia cosa que pensaba se la daba como orden a su fiel esclava sexual.

¡Si, amo! ¡Dame más! – pedía fuera de si la albina, ya no tenía esperanzas de recuperar la razón, todo estaba en quería ser un objeto para el Nightray. Vincent la soltó y ahora la tiró al columpio boca abajo, casi con su trasero al aire, la incomodidad era grande, ya que su cara pegaba en el suelo. Él tomó con sus manos sus glúteos y una vez más empezó a darle con tanta fuerza que de nuevo sus emociones batallaban por la supremacía, dolor y placer, las dos iban a la par mientras Vincent jugaba con su cuerpo. Se hundía cada vez más en su ella, estaba por alcanzar otra vez el orgasmo y Vincent nuevamente se descargaría en ella sin contemplaciones. Cuando los gritos y gemidos de los dos formaron una armonía musical, los dos cayeron rendidos en el suelo, estaban tan agitados que no podrían moverse en un buen par de horas. Que bueno que estaban tan lejos de todos.

Sharon por su parte ya había visto suficiente, aún su mente se negaba a reconocerlo pero debía irse, tenía algo que solo ella podía hacer. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos, desapareció de lo que una vez fue su casa rumbo a su habitación. Debía empezar a escribir antes de que las ideas se le fueran, escribiría una gran historia…

* * *

**D/: bueno…sirvieron de inspiración para Sharon(?), y esto es lo que en realidad sucede en la propiedad Rainsworth de noche 8D.**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Tratos con el Diablo

**A petición de alguien ~ sigo esta historia perversa 8D ~**

* * *

**LECTURAS PROHIBIDAS A LA VISTA**

**CAPITULO 02: TRATOS CON EL DIABLO**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde el último encuentro de Breakina y Vincent, por cuestiones ajenas al conocimiento de la albina, Vincent había desaparecido del mapa por completo. Eso le comenzaba a irritar para su desgracia, en otras circunstancias estaría mas que contenta que ese tipejo no se apareciera a "jugar" con ella en la antigua casa Rainsworth. Pero ahora había algo que la preocupaba, fuera de las cuestionables energías de más que cargaba y deseaba gastar de cierta forma.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Sharon para llevar un té, momentos antes Marian, la sirvienta encargada, le había pedido que le hiciera ese favor por estar ocupada con algunos invitados que llegaron de sorpresa para ver a la cabeza del ducado Rainsworth. No tenía nada que hacer, así que fue a verla, últimamente notaba que ella la evadía. No solo para hablar, incluso no quería verla a los ojos por alguna razón. Además de que pasaba horas recluida en su cuarto, al cual no dejaba a nadie pasar por más que se insistiera. La curiosidad le indicaba que debía descubrir lo que ocultaba, tenía un mal presentimiento hace semanas.

Sharon… ¿estás despierta? Marian te mandó el té que pediste – dijo Breakina tocando la puerta con algo de impaciencia. Le molestaba que la hicieran esperar y más en frente de una puerta.

La puerta se abrió de manera lenta, solo dejando asomar a duras penas el rostro de la chica Rainsworth – gracias – ella extendió su mano para tomarlo y encerrarse como siempre, pero Breakina alejó el té.

Ven a tomarlo conmigo, quiero hablar contigo – dijo la peliblanca algo seria.

No – dijo Sharon muy cortante, lo menos que tenía ganas era de hablar con alguien en este momento.

¿Por qué? – Breakina la miró como tratando de discernir la razón de su negación. Estaba muy cortante, más de lo acostumbrado.

Me dormiré después de tomarlo, solo déjalo – el tono de Sharon se hizo un poco más tranquilo y la dejó pasar a su habitación. Breakina avanzó con paso lento estudiando cada cosa que había, era diferente de hace un mes. Ahora todo era tétrico o sería por las cortinas negras que había mandado a poner para poder escribir con la luz de su lámpara.

Hizo un espacio entre la pila de papeles del escritorio, en donde dejó la bandeja con el té - ¿qué escribes? – preguntó al fin al ver tantos apuntes por las paredes del escritorio de caoba. Su color claro hacia que resaltara las múltiples notas con la letra legible de Sharon, que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Es algo nuevo y retorcido…- lo último lo dijo en muy baja voz que no fue audible para Breakina que la miró interrogante.

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Breakina a Sharon pero esta ya se había acostado en su cama y se había dormido.

Que conveniente… - dijo Breakina arropándola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir, siempre Sharon inventaba una excusa para no mantener entre las dos una conversación de mas de diez palabras. Algo no estaba bien, en ese momento a su mente vino la imagen de ella y Vincent en su encuentro en esa casa. De inmediato ladeo la cabeza como tratando de dispersar esas ideas extrañas, no tenía idea por qué había venido eso a su mente.

* * *

Mientras tanto la cabeza de los Rainsworth recibía una visita no muy grata, los muebles de alta calidad, junto a las cortinas con colores fríos que cubrían las ventanas, daban un aire sombrío a la dama de hierro, Sheryl Rainsworth. Sus cansados ojos eran cubiertos por una expresión de elegancia y daba la sensación de que te estuviera viendo desde una gran altura, haciéndote sentir tan pequeño y aplastable como una hormiga.

Pero ese no era el caso del duque Nightray, su ego y soberbia eran conocidos por todos, no aceptaba tampoco un no por respuesta, más cuando estaba el dinero de por medio. Había muchos rumores que relataban con temor las hazañas de este magnate; familias, comercios, fábricas, gobiernos, iglesias, etc. Todo era controlado por este hombre, el cuál podía destruir cada uno de estos con un solo movimiento de un bolígrafo y aun así él no perdía.

¿Qué lo trae aquí Duque Nightray? – dijo Sheryl, casi arrastrando cada letra del apellido. Ambas casas eran conocidas por su rivalidad en todos los ámbitos de la alta sociedad. Y no era un secreto que cada vez que alguna de las dos casas tuvieran la oportunidad de eliminar alguna, lo harían si algún reparo.

Suena molesta Señora Rainsworth, y yo que he hecho tanto para venir hasta aquí personalmente a verla – dijo casi con burla el duque que echó una rápida mirada a la mujer mayor.

No se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, no tenía deseos de verlo en esta mañana tan bonita, me ha arruinado el día – dijo ella, abriendo su abanico al instante, acción que al Nightray le hizo recordar a cierta persona que ya no estaba en este mundo.

Hable rápido, no tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí – Sheryl comenzaba a impacientarse con tanta hipocresía que emanaba el Nightray.

Como sabe, ahora mismo solo queda su casa ducal y la mía, las demás han caído en esta guerra que hemos mantenido los últimos cien años – el duque se agarró de su bastón y la miró decidido.

Si, lo sé muy bien, ¿a qué quiere llegar? – Sheryl abrió sus ojos, revelando unos ojos claros y fríos que denotaban a una persona que había visto mucha sangre, muertes y calamidades en su vida.

Quiero hacer un arreglo de matrimonio con su nieta y uno de mis hijos – dijo el Nightray, muy seguro de lo que decía. Estaba seguro que las investigaciones que había hecho Echo estaba en lo correcto, Sheryl Rainsworth aceptaría su oferta. No estaba en condiciones de negarse, siquiera tenía derecho a pensarlo. Vio que el semblante serio de Sheryl decayó por un momento antes de regresar a su estado normal y mirarlo.

¿Y esta grosera propuesta a qué se debe? – dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa amable pero que dejaba claro que no tendría mas cortesía en su pregunta, ya hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para no acabar con él en ese momento.

Ya no deseo seguir más con esta guerra inútil por ese traste que siquiera sé si existe de verdad - dijo el duque con aire de desinterés total. Durante 100 años habían luchado por encontrar la puerta que llevaría a la ciudad de los muertos en donde se guardaba una gran de riquezas, pero fuera del vil metal había algo que le interesaba a las cinco casas ducales.

_Der Ring des Nibelungen –_ dijo al molesta Sheryl por la falta de respeto a tal objeto sagrado a su parecer - el nombre según notas está en alemán, que quiere decir El Anillo de Nibelungos. Hay muchas historias que tratan del mismo, incluso operas, pero hay una cosa que todos concuerdan, el anillo controlaba lo que su poseedor deseara. Solo se conocía esa cualidad del artefacto, ya que eso decían los testimonios hace cien años al iniciar la guerra. Sus demás poderes son desconocidos aún. Cuenta la leyenda que Jack Bezarius uso a su amada, Lacie Baskerville como poseedora y la tiró al abismo luego de eso, para que nadie pudiera encontrar el dichoso anillo. ¿Planeas hacer cesar todas estas series de acontecimientos así como si nada con un matrimonio arreglado? – cuestionó Sheryl con clara duda sobre las capacidades mentales del duque.

Pues hemos hallado más notas de Miranda Barma, _la Bruja del Ayer _– Sheryl lo miró directo a los ojos con total interés, hace rato no había hallazgos de ese tipo. Lo único que quedaba claro era la lucha que debían llevar a cabo los ducados por encontrar la _Puerta de la Muerte._

¿Qué es lo que dicen esas notas? – preguntó Sheryl con afán que ya no pudo disimular. El duque sonrió al ver su reacción. Las cosas empezaban a moverse a su favor y debía usar todo lo que tuviera a su mano, incluso ese mocoso desdichado que estaba en sus manos ahora. Nadie lo contradeciría en lo que decidiera.

Primero tiene que aceptar mi propuesta, yo compartiré toda la información gustosamente con usted – dijo el duque ya exigiendo una respuesta a su propuesta, no se había equivocado, Sheryl Rainsworth estaba en donde quería.

Está bien, mi nieta contraerá matrimonio con su hijo, aunque al parecer no es suficiente con que utilice a su guardiana para evitar que se acerque a ella. Por eso quiero dejar condiciones, no quiero nada indecoroso antes de que se casen. – dijo Sheryl dando a entender que sabía lo de los encuentros entre Breakina y Vincent.

Debo disculparme en nombre de mi hijo desobediente y mujeriego, no era mi intención que se comportara así, pero tomaré cartas en el asunto para castigarlo – dijo el duque severamente golpeando una sola vez el bastón contra el suelo. Era una sorpresa que la mujer estuviera al tanto de todo y hubiera dejado que todo siguiera su curso, Sheryl Rainsworth era mujer cruel y sin escrúpulos a la hora de utilizar a las personas.

¿Puedo ver a su hijo? Hace años que no veo a ese infame mocoso – dijo ella mirando la puerta – sé que escuchas ahí – la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando pasar a un rubio de ojos bicolores que miraba con una seriedad muy lejana a su expresión usual. Estaba molesto pero trató de ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

Oh, ha sido una descortesía mía escuchar a escondidas, le ruego que me disculpe dama Rainsworth – dijo Vincent haciendo una reverencia, a la cual no agrado a Sheryl, no soportaba ver a Vincent, ni siquiera disimulaba su eterno desprecio a los Nightray.

Quiero decirte algo Vincent Nightray, no te pases de listo, en el momento en que me estorbes me encargaré de eliminarte… - la amenaza era directa y mordaz, ni siquiera el duque se interpuso. La sensación que Vincent experimentaba era como estar atrapado en una habitación llena de fuego y humo que lo empezaba asesinar, sus ojos solo veían eso por todas partes. Se ahogaba, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, su mente empezaba a jugar con él otra vez.

¡Vincent! – casi gritó el duque haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. Vincent miró a Sheryl y asintió en respuesta.

No haré nada imprudente, pronto seremos familia, cuidaré mis pasos de ahora en adelante – dijo Vincent con fastidio disimulado – ahora si me disculpan, iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores – dijo sin pedir permiso, ya no aguantaba estar ahí. Las dos personas que estaban en esa habitación deseaban eliminarlo como fuera posible sin más reparo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse un rato. Ya era oficial lo de su matrimonio…

Ahora debía seguir el plan del duque, los Nightray eran conocidos por sus tácticas rastreras y esto que iba a ejecutar no era diferente. Era lo más bajo e inmundo que podía haber planeado su padre adoptivo. Si, adoptivo, el no pertenecía a esa familia para empezar, era una ficha que podías sacrificar en el juego y así no haría la diferencia. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que él debía casarse con la nieta de Sheryl Rainsworth? Simple, el único talento que el tenía como alguien que había nacido en el bajo mundo, era el don de manipular las cosas a su favor. Y en este caso, había alguien que debía controlar, como en un baile de salón para poder llegar a su meta.

El duque mantendría ocupada a la dama Rainsworth, debía hacer un avistamiento del objetivo, así sería más fácil, estaba al tanto que Sharon los había visto a él y a Breakina en medio de sus "actividades". El hecho que ella no hubiera gritado o huido, indicaba que había algo de aceptación con lo que hacían. Eso era una buena señal, ya que haría caer muy pronto.

Pero sus pensamientos calculadores fueron interrumpidos por una persona que estaba delante de él – Breakina… - dijo Vincent algo asustado por la sorpresiva aparición. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía unas grandes ojeras, que era bien tapadas por su maquillaje casi experto. Sin embargo, eran muy visibles para él aun con la poca luz del pasillo. Su vestido violeta hacia delinear unas suaves curvas que asemejaban a una escultura hecha por artista profesional.

Era difícil no ponerse a verlas con detenimiento, menos no seguir todo el recorrido por su rostro y cabello, había tanto equilibrio que hacia que te preguntaras si estaba bien mirarla de esa forma. Incluso si eras digno de siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

¿El gato te comió la lengua? – dijo Breakina algo brusca, era evidente su enojo. Trató de hablar pero nada salió, de todas las personas en el mundo, era la última que quería ver. Era un pésimo momento para que se encontraran.

Nada de eso, solo miraba tu figura, tan deslumbrante como siempre ~ - no era una mentira pero era mejor decir eso que evadirla de manera grosera, aun no sabía si su vinculo podía servirle de algo en el futuro. Además que sabía que ella odiaba ese tipo de comentarios y mucho más si venían de él. Era una persona que no le gustaba que la halagaran de esa forma por su figura, más cuando había dobles intenciones.

¡Cállate! No quiero que me digas eso aquí – Breakina miró a todas partes esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca que estuviera escuchando, a los ojos de todo el mundo, ellos dos no tenían ninguna relación y tampoco había razón para que la tuvieran. Pero aun así, el secreto de sus juegos nocturnos era un hecho en el mundo de los dos. Aunque se tratara de un simple pacto para no acercarse a Sharon.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? – se acercó a ella en el momento en que se distrajo mirando a otra parte, tomó su cintura de manera posesiva. Ella lo miró indignada y molesta, el intento de alejarlo no se hizo esperar, era inaudito que estuvieran en estos asuntos en medio del pasillo de la casa Rainsworth. Alguien los podía ver y la reputación de ambos se vería comprometida.

Pero Vincent no se estaba fijando en ese pequeño detalle, algo en él se agitó al verla en ese lugar. ¿Acaso era el mes de ausencia?, ¿o era la presión que estaba sobre él en este momento? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, lo que deseaba hacer en estos momentos. Ni corto ni perezoso plantó sus labios sobre los de una enfadada y sonrojada mujer albina que luchó inútilmente por detenerlo, la llevó contra una pared en que era cubiertos un poco por una cortina. Breakina sentía la lengua de Vincent explorando cada rincón de su boca como quien recordaba algo nostálgico, quería seguir, deseaba seguir, pero seguro alguien los vería.

Ya bas-basta – dijo entrecortada ella, ya comenzaba a jadear por la falta de aire por el beso duradero que aún mantenía. Vincent no se iba a detener, ella lo sabía, era capaz de hacer todo eso en el pasillo. Era demasiado impulsivo, por eso debía guardar las apariencias cuando aún se pudiera.

No quiero ~- Vincent susurró en su oído, Breakina estaba sonrojada, ahora más que nunca. No era usual que Vincent se comportara de esa forma, como decirlo, solo era una palabra que podía describir lo que pasaba, suave. En otras circunstancias ella hubiera quedado amarrada en algún cuarto y él violándola a su gusto como siempre. Había algo que estaba raro en él, no era el mismo de siempre.

¿Vincent, sucede algo…? – Vincent abrió los ojos de inmediato y separó sus labios de los de ellas, se sentía descubierto por alguna razón.

¿A mi? – sonrió con una expresión de zorro, la cual dejaba todo lo que le pasaba detrás de esa máscara de falsedad. Iba agregar algo más pero el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose contra el suelo lo hizo voltear hacia atrás. Sharon los observaba de lo más sorprendida y algo molesta también, Breakina se dio cuenta de esto pero no entendía el por qué.

Vincent dio una última mirada a Breakina con un dejo de insatisfacción, quería seguir pero el objetivo se había acercado cuando no era conveniente. Miró a Sharon por un solo segundo a los ojos, esta sintió una incomodidad grande, ya que recordó en un rápido flashback todo lo que había visto de Vincent, incluso cuando estaba sin ropa.

Adiós Breakina – dijo Vincent, la forma en que lo dijo le dio un mal presentimiento a la Albina, algo malo se avecinaba…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte 8D, estaba escondida en mi baúl de escritos random XD**

**Death God Raven :3**


End file.
